Shadow Walkers
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: Sith? No. Jedi? Perhaps. Perhaps he could be a Jedi. End of and post KotOR II LSM Revan, LSM Exile
1. Chapter 1

_Malachor._

Now he knew why the people who spoke of this planet spoke of it in hushed tones with a stammer in their voice, if they even spoke of the planet at all.

Dustil was almost overwhelmed by the planet's sheer emptiness. Even in his time as a Sith apprentice on Korriban he had never experienced this. Korriban was a desolate planet much like Malachor but it still teemed with the ghosts of the long dead Sith. This planet just echoed with desolation, like it was in it's own vacuum.

_Focus, remember your training._

He continued his precarious walk making sure to watch his feet so he didn't slip.

_Now where are you going Exile?_

He used the Force to push his perceptions across the valley. He smiled when he managed to feel the prescence of one Zane Stormblast, exiled Jedi Knight. The Exile was easy to sense on such an empty planet, his aura was like a bright candle in a dark room.

Dustil continued his walk along the cliff following Stormblast's aura. With the help of the Force and his years of physical training he was able to keep himself from falling. All he had to amuse himself was his own mind.

_When I told Master I needed a vacation this was definitely not what I meant._

Dustil couldn't hide his sadness as he looked out the window of the shuttle to see Telos' scarred surface. His Master put a hand on his shoulder, "The planet will grow in strength again. You can feel it, yes?"

He nodded. "I was just remembering the bombardment. It's the first time I've been home in a while."

"You have to make sure to leave such memories in the past. We have to focus on our objective."

Dustil sighed and turned away from the window, "You're right Master. The best I can do for Telos is to focus on what we're doing now."

Juhani smiled at her apprentice, she had taken over his training three years ago and had grown to adore him very much.

"Master Jedis, we're here." The TSF officer spoke to them as he brought them down on the polar mesa.

"Thank you Lieutenant." And with that the two Jedi disembarked the shuttle and pulled up their hoods as they strode across the mesa. Dustil looked up into the sky and could see faint lights of the space battle raging over Telos, the Citadel floating ominously as it's fate was decided.

"Found it." Juhani called to him as he jogged to catch up to her.

She stood crouched by a small hidden door in the snow. She pulled off one of her gloves and placed the palm of her hand on the door. She closed her eyes and Dustil could feel her reach out to the Force. Small bursts of electricity began to pulse through her fingertips. After a few seconds of this Juhani removed her hand from the door and it sprang open.

"You always show off Master."

She just chuckled and the pair walked through the door, into the Academy.

Dustil's little excursion to Malachor V was his first mission without his Master. A test. Sometimes even he was doubtful of his abilities as a Jedi.

He thought of his time on Korriban. He had been so swallowed by darkness that it seemed like there would never be a light at the end of the tunnel.

But then Master Revan came. Master Revan believed in him, believed that he was worth saving and he had reunited Dustil with his father.

_Focus._

He trotted down the trail making sure to avoid the poisonous gasses that spewed from craters in the cracked planet surface.

He managed to duck down right in the knick of time as the lightsaber hurling towards his head cut through the air.

Dustil barrel rolled across the ground and snapped back up to a standing position, igniting his own silver blade.

"Who the fuck are you?" his red haired assailant yelled to him as she summoned her golden blade back to her hand.

"I'm a Jedi!"

The red haired woman rushed towards him, swinging her weapon down in an arc to meet his.

"Yeah right, the Jedi are all dead."

Dustil pivoted backwards bringing up his blade in another defensive pose.

"If you reach out you may be surprised."

She stopped and he took the chance to use the Force and yank the blade from her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized he was telling the truth.

"But how?"

Dustil placed the woman's weapon on his belt, he stretched out with the Force and felt the woman's conscious and he gently prodded at her mind. She fell to the ground as he extinguished her mind into unconsciousness.

"Great" he muttered. He walked over to the woman and was surprised by how young she was. He pulled the woman up into a sitting position and easily lifted her over her shoulder. She was light as a feather.

A cascade of lightning cracked viciously across the sky and Dustil looked up to see the _Ebon Hawk_ fall towards the surface of Malachor.

"Looks like I've got more walking to do..."

The door sprang open under Juhani's touch and the pair ignited both their weapons.

"Wow" Dustil muttered as they walked through the ornate hallways of the Academy.

"This Academy was for students who failed the Trials. They were sent to Telos and other planets to serve the Republic as farmers and scientists."

"Master, I feel unsettled."

"As do I. Something seems off here. But I cannot pinpoint exactly what it is."

"It feels like death."

"I agree. There has been battle here."

Wails began to echo through the chasmic halls. It was such a primal sound, that sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once, the sounds of a wounded animal bouncing and reverbarating off the high ceilings.

"Come on!" Juhani yelled.

In the meditation room they found her. Crouched over the bodies of several young girls. The room was shaking with her rage. When she saw them she looked up, the tears streaming off her face, she let out another scream.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYTHING MORE FROM ME."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman flew at them just as Juhani and Dustil dropped into fighting stances. Dustil ducked down to the ground and his Master leapt forward, using him as a springboard to meet their attacker's red lightsaber head on.

Dustil could think of no Jedi or Sith who turned battle into such an art form the way his Master did. She was small but her body was all muscle that could spring to life at the slightest threat. She was more dancer than warrior and each stroke of her turquoise lightsaber was like water, flowing perfectly from one movement to the next.

Dustil, on the other hand, was all height and brute strength. He was like most Jedi Guardians, devoting himself to the marriage of lightsaber combat and Force use. Those who got on the wrong side of his silver blade were met with a swift and resolute end.

Together in battle, both Master and Apprentice matched each other to a T. Like a beautfiully composed symphony they moved in concert with each other filling where the other lacked.

Dustil was surprised that the white haired woman was meeting his master's blade blow for blow. Few opponents lasted long against her.

_We must disarm her._

He recognized Juhani's voice in his head as they shared a common Force bond that develops between teacher and student. She seemed confused, something was wrong here indeed.

He raced forward to meet the attacker head on, each stroke of the Juyo form racing through his body. But the woman let out another earth shattering scream that sent Dustil flying across the room.

Juhani took her chance to press another series of attacks, and Dustil recognized the opening she was affording him. Using the Force to grant him more speed, he flew towards the mystery woman and aimed a roundhouse kick to her ribs and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch as his foot connected.

The woman went spiraling backwards and Juhani summoned the red lightsaber to her outstretched hand. The silver haired woman dissolved into choking sobs as she laid crumpled on the ground.

Juhani knelt down next to the woman. "Master Atris where has the Exile gone?"

She just looked up at the Cathar Jedi and continued to sob.

"Master Atris, we did not come here to do battle with you. Where has the Exile gone?"

"Malachor. She will face him on Malachor."

The hairs on the back of Dustil's neck stood up when she said it. The fear in her voice struck him right to the core.

His Master nodded and placed a hand on the fallen woman's head. The woman's cries died off and her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. She slumped backwards in Juhani's grasp. Juhani reached into a pocket of her robe and pulled out a pair of stun cuffs, securing them into place along the Jedi Master's wrists.

"Master? I don't understand...I thought Master Atris was killed with the Jedi who went to Katarr."

Juhani placed a small device on the back of the incapacitated Jedi's neck. "Yes...Master Atris was actually the Jedi who called the convocation on Katarr. The fact that she remains here on Telos means that something here is very wrong. Help me carry her Dustil."

Dustil nodded, lifting up the woman by her feet as his Master lifted her arms.

"Did you hear that? The Republic soldiers I called for must be here. We need to bring Master Atris into custody and take her to the other Masters. It's up to them to decide what is to be done."

"What will they do Master?"

Juhani shrugged as they continued to walk "I don't know. If what I believe is true, then Master Atris has fallen far. But with so few Jedi Masters left in the Galaxy, we can't afford to lose another."

"Do you think that she can be saved Master?"

His Master's golden eyes bored into him, studying him closely.

"Dustil, you and I know best that anyone can be saved."


	3. Chapter 3

Dustil continued silently down the path as he followed to where he had seen the _Ebon Hawk_ fall. He still held the unconscious woman over his shoulder and he could sense that he was getting close.

"Ah" he muttered happily as he came upon the wrecked ship, it was as happy as anyone could be on Malachor V. An armored figure strode into view, meeting Dustil halfway from the ship.

"Took you long enough Little Onasi, I thought you were right on our trail."

"Canderous, it's been so long. The armor of Mandalore suits you well."

The man's chest puffed up with pride and he let out a chuckle and clapped the younger man on his unoccupied shoulder. "You always were my favorite Onasi kiddo. What happened to Red here?"

Dustil shifted his weight to relieve the tension under the burden he carried. "I figured it was for the best that I didn't give her more chances to completely curse me out."

"She does have spirit. Need me to carry her for you?"

"Thanks." Dustil handed the woman off to the Mandalorian. "So is the crew ok?"

"Well now that we have Red back, everyone is accounted for. Even Revan's crazy droid."

"Good. Then I'll just slip onto the ship and once we get off this hell hole I'll reveal myself."

"Fine by me."

"Once I start to hide my aura you won't know where I am until it's time to put the plan into motion, so I'll just follow behind you and hide on the ship somewhere."

Mandalore nodded and started to walk towards the ship with the red haired woman in his arms.

Dustil closed his eyes and focused on a technique that had been taught to him in different forms by various Masters over the years.

It could almost be described as turning his aura in on itself. Hiding himself both physically and mentally so that he could easily slip amongst places unnoticed by Force users and non-Force users alike.

He remembered his father and his Master both talk about the _Ebon Hawk_. He had never been on the ship himself but once he stepped onto it he was hit by many sensations and he could sense the many prescences of those who had used the ship.

_Father._

_Mandalore._

_Master Juhani. _

_Bastilla._

_The Exile. _

_Master Revan._

He shook his head in a way to shake off the feelings. He crept through the ship, hearing the voices of the Exile's companions but didn't pay much attention to them. He settled himself into a corner of the cargo hold behind some boxes.

_Now it's time to wait and see what happens._

He sat down on the floor in a cross legged position and fell into deep meditation.

_He stood outside the Jedi Council Chamber, restless. Even though the Jedi had welcomed him he still felt like a stranger in The Temple. He fiddled with the tan tunic he had been given, it fit well but the matierial was kind of scratchy._

_Someone called his name from inside the chamber and he straightened himself out and walked inside. He tried to remember the calm breathing excercises that his therapist has taught him so that he could make sure he wouldn't pass out._

_Walking inside the Council Chamber, Dustil became acutely aware of a dozen pairs of eyes trained on him._

_"Padawan Onasi, as you know with Revan's leaving you are in need of a new Master."_

_It was Master Vandar speaking to him. Dustil always liked Master Vandar, he was one of the first people to really welcome Dustil as a Jedi and never seemed to judge him for his time on Korriban._

_"After much consideration, the Council has decided to take Revan's reccomendation into account and appoint Jedi Master Juhani as your new Master."_

_The Cathar Jedi smiled at him warmly from her spot across the room. Both his father and Master Revan spoke highly of Juhani, her strength in battle that had gotten her appointed to the rank of Jedi Weapon Master and had also been appointed to the Council, one of the youngest members in the Jedi's history._

_"That's all we needed from you Padawan. You two are dismissed. You have alot of time to get to know each other."_

Dustil loved his Master. He truly did. Master Juhani was serene and kind and her lessons really had made an impact on the young man. After the bombardment of Telos, his mother's death and his capture by the Sith there always seemed to be a rage inside him that he couldn't quell. His Master had helped him to learn how to quiet his mind. Juhani had helped him to become a man. One who did the right thing and owned up to his past mistakes. She had experienced the dark side as well and knew the effect it could have on a person. That's why they were the perfect Master and Padawan match.

The ship began to shake around him. He used the Force to brace himself against the durasteel floor and broaden his own perceptions so he could hear what was going on.

"He sent the signal! He sent the signal! Atton you have to get the ship lower!"

"There! There I see him!"

"Mandalore, T3 help him! He can barely walk."

And then Dustil felt the Exile's prescence on the ship. So he had really done it, killed 3 Sith Lords in 48 hours.

_If this doesn't get him a pardon from the remaining Council Members, I don't know what will _he mused.

The Exile's aura was bright but in a way Dustil had never experienced before. He remembered how Revan was when he first met him in the Sith Academy on Korriban, bright like the sun, almost blinding. The Exile carried himself in a different way, there was a light shining in him but it was quiet, more muted.

Dustil made sure to hang on tightly to the boxes around him.

_This is going to be a bumpy ride._


	4. Chapter 4

Bao Dur staggered as the ship rocked forward, his hand grabbing on to the bulkhead to steady himself. "General let's get you strapped in."

HIs Master, Zane Stormblast, nodded as best he could in his current state. His robes were almost shredded and Bao Dur could see all lightsaber burns and blaster wounds that marred his body. His long blonde hair was matted with blood and even after Bao Dur and The Handmaiden had shot him full of stimulants he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Br...Brianna, Brianna where are you?"

The Handmaiden ran up to the Med Bay's bed and knelt beside him. "I'm here Zane. I'm here. Just hold on, Atton is getting us out of here." She brushed a hand through his hair and kissed his hand.

"I love you, you know that?"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Thank you for being my hero. For saving the Galaxy for all of us. I'll never be able to repay you for that. Just promise you'll hold on for just a little while. For me?"

He nodded and Bao Dur took the chance to excuse himself.

"Atton! The General's ok, get us out of here!"

"Hold on, this isn't going to be pretty."

Bao Dur grabbed on to the co-pilot's seat where the still unconscious Mira was secured. Atton threw back the throttle and the whole cockpit shook as they were flung out of the gravity well of Malachor V. Atton flicked a few switches back and as they darted away from the planet's second destruction, everything outside the cockpit got blurry and soon they were welcomed by the calming blue light of Hyperspace.

Atton flung himself back against his seat, breathing heavy and Bao Dur managed to observe that his face and brown robes were soaked with sweat.

"Well...that was fun. Let's never do it agin."

Bao Dur nodded, sliding down into the navigator's chair. He looked over at Mira, the excitement of their take off didn't rouse her from uncosciousness. He knew that she wasn't seriously injured, he could still feel her prescence in the Force. But he was concerned as to why she wasn't waking up yet.

Dustil has already incapacitated one of them, the Miraluka. She didn't even put up much of a fight. It was all too simple really, just reach out and touch the mind. Gently touch the neurons and they simply fall asleep.

He crawls over to the woman's still form and removes the twin lightsabers from her belt. He takes his stun cuffs out and secures them along the her delicate wrists.

_You wouldn't understand. It's better that you sleep for a while until we can explain._

He places the small neural inhibitor on the back of her neck to prevent her from exploiting her connection to the force.

He pulls a sleeping bag out of one of the boxes in the cargo hold and drags the woman insides of it. He makes sure that the woman is secure inside and sets off towards the cockpit.

Dustil stops at the med bay when he hears a voice inside. A woman. She is singing softly in a language he doesn't know and he can't help but appreciate the beauty of it.

He stretches out with the force and probes at her aura. She's a beacon like Revan, bright but with a warmth to her like the Sun on Telos in the summer.

He works his way to her physical brain itself and can almost see it in his mind. He works his way among the nerve endings and neurons and gently willed them to shut down.

He hears the singing stop and the rustling of robes as the woman's small body slumps against the wall.

He creeps into the med bay and is surprised to see the Exile is also unconscious, laying strapped onto the bed. He examines the elder man's injuries and finds none to be severely life threatening. Dustil chalks up his cureent state to shock and overall exhaustion.

_He's just a man, nothing more. But he just saved the Galaxy._

Dustil looked at the small woman in Jedi robes on the floor. She was Echani he realized, really a lovely looking woman. He patted her down for weapons and removed a double bladed lightsaber, two small vibroblades and a hold out blaster. He picked her up and deposited her securely in the cargo hold taking the same precautions he had with the Miraluka woman.

As he was heading back towards the cockpit, he heard the metallic clink of boots and was greeted by Mandalore with a human man slung over his shoulder and dragging a Zabrak behind him.

"These two got enough anethesia to knock out a bantha, they should be out for a while."

Dustil nodded, picking up the Zabarak and the human and placing each of them over each shoulder.

"Set course for Tython. Should only take us a couple hours to get there."


	5. Chapter 5

Dustil slumped into the co pilot's seat next to Mandalore after he had secured the unconscious prisoners in the cargo hold.

Well, they weren't really prisoners per say, but Dustil had decided that making sure they were all safely incapacitated until they reached Tython would make things alot easier for everyone.

He held up the small bag of lightsabers he had collected from them.

"Did he train everyone on this damn ship but you buir?"

Mandalore snorted a laugh. "Just about. I'm too good with a blaster to be swinging around one of those damn glowsticks anyway."

Dustil smiled, he liked Mandalore alot and really looked up to him. Things with his father could still be a little strained, there were still too many sad memories there. After the remanents of the Jedi fled Coruscant, Dustil and his Master had spent a few months on Dxun with the Mandalorians and Mandalore had taken a shine to the young man.

"I told Master that we're 4 hours out from the Tython system, she and the other Council Members have approved your payment."

He nodded "I still can't believe they put old Cathar on the Council. How is she these days? I almost miss her."

Mandalore had always had always had an interesting relationship with his Master. When they had been together on the Star Forge mission with Revan they butted heads constantly.

_It was like raising two infants._ he remembered Revan telling him later. _One with a blaster that looked more like a turbolaser and another with a burning desire to skewer the other with her lightsaber._

It seemed like they had learned to put aside their differences, after all they were the two who had accompanied Revan as he battled through the Star Forge on his way to defeat Darth Malak.

But on the rare occasions that they got to see each other, they always seemed to have at least one argument for old time's sake.

_Some things never change._ Master would tell him with that purring laugh after she had used the Force to do something childish to Mandalore.

"Master Juhani is okay, she headed back to Tython with Bastilla after we finished our tour with the fleet at Telos. By the way Buir, that was some fancy explosive work you guys pulled on the Sith flagship there. Dad said he hadn't seen anything like it since the fireworks on Coruscant."

Mandalore grinned under his helmet. "Well you know me son, I do what I can to save everyone's ass and make a statement while doing it. Anyway, it looks like we got some time to kill, how about a good old fashioned duel there kid? Bet I can still put you in your place."

Dustil leapt out of his seat. "You're on old man."

As she has gotten older, Juhani finds that it has become easier to pull off the cryptic "Master knows best" routine that she'd always seen many before her do. Jolee though, was an expert in it.

She opened one eye during her meditation to see the older man yelling her name from across the garden. Many of the Jedi who wandered through the Temple's gardens looked at him warily as he continued to summon her. But since Jolee wore the traditional Jedi Master's robes they left him alone.

After Revan left for the Unknown Regions, things had gotten hard for the Jedi. They all had felt the disturbance in the Force with more Sith rising in the place of the slain Darth Malak. But it had taken a tragedy like the destruction of Katarr for the Jedi to take action. Thirty of the Jedi's most powerful masters and a huge portion of the Miraluka species had been slain, a huge loss for the Order. After this the remaining Jedi had decided to flee to the Order's homeworld of Tython.

So here they remained, a mere 300 Masters, Knights, Padawans and Younglings. Their main objective to recoup the numbers they had lost in the Mandalorian War, Jedi Civil War and subsequent Sith Uprising.

"They'll make anyone a Master these days." Juhani murmured smartly as she met the old man across the garden.

"Listen girl, when you're a big fancy war hero like me and have done the Jedi's bidding for more years than you've been alive you're damn right they're going to make you a Master!"

Juhani smiled, Jolee had always been this way since she Revan and Bastilla had first met him in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Smarmy and generally obnoxious. But he was a kind man and very powerful in the Force.

"Now I only came here to tell you that your Padawan just sent a signal that he's in system."

She raised an eyebrow "You think I didn't know that? I was just heading there."

"Oh! Oh right! The elusive Master Padawan bond! It's like an alarm clock to let you know when the whiny brat is going to come and annoy you."

Juhani rolled her eyes "Something like that. Dustil's going to need my help with something. Feel like making yourself useful?"

"Well I had a very full day planned of sitting around being irrelevant but I supposed I could join you on your little errand."

Juhani grinned at her old friend and purred with laughter. "Well good. I'm glad you could fit me into your schedule."

"The pleasure is mine."

As the pair headed towards the Temple's landing pad, Juhani decides that she'll never get used to the stares, not just because she's one of the youngest Weapon Masters and Jedi Council Members in the Jedi's history, but because she is Juhani, companion to Revan. The Padawans and Younglings looked at her and Jolee with a hushed awe, making sure to bow before they forget. The Knights and other Masters are a bit more critical in their looks. But she was pleasantly surprised to see a friendly face amongst the Jedi who were enjoying the garden.

"Master Juhani, Master Bindo such a pleasure to see you."

"Yuthura, it's very nice to see you as well."

The purple skinned Twi'lek smiled graciously at the two Masters. She and Juhani had practiced this dance well, on the outside they were perfect pictures of serenity with the calm exteriors that come with years of Jedi training. On the inside, there was a whole other dance going on. Hidden desires and coded messages past between the pair.

"Congratulations on becoming a full Knight Yuthura."

Yuthura bowed. "Thank you Master Juhani. I finally feel like I've found what I've been searching for all these years."

The Twi'lek touched her forehead which was decorated in Sith tattoos, a painful reminder of her time as the number two Sith Master on Korriban.

Juhani smiled warmly "Well we have faith in you, I know you'll live up to the title well."

Yuthura bowed again "Thank you Master. Those are kind words coming from you."

Jolee glanced back and forth between the two. He could see what was going on under their polite exteriors. The looks that lasted just a little too long, the smiles that were only a little too friendly.

"Yuthura, Juhani was just off to meet her Padawan and he's going to need some help unloading the ship. Perhaps you could tag along and give her a hand? At my age, it's better to leave the heavy lifting to you young kids."

Yuthura giggled and winked at the old man, silently thanking him. "I would be glad to help."

As the pair turned away from him, Juhani spun around and mouthed a "Thank you" to Jolee which he dismissed with an eye roll and wave of his hand, if the two kids were happy what's the harm right?

Juhani smiled at the turn of events and as she walked next to the beautiful woman beside her she pulled off one of her gloves and brushed her fingers against hers.

Their fingers intertwined, Yuthura couldn't be happier. She beamed both physically and through the Force.

"I missed you" she whispered happily staring at the woman she loved.

Juhani purred and stroked one of the younger woman's lekku eliciting a sigh of pleasure.

"I have missed you very much as well. You know I want nothing more than to catch up with you but we are late and we'll have plenty of time to catch up tonight yes?"

Yuthura nodded as they watched the _Ebon Hawk_ rest itself down on the landing pad and the boarding ramp lower itself down.

"Hi Master!" Dustil said cheerfully as he came down the ramp carrying an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Dustil! Was it really neccesary to knock out everyone?"

"Well Master you see I thought it all over and this was truly the best way to go about it. I was on a planet that exploded for the second time so I didn't really have time for them to ask me a million questions."

Juhani rolled her eyes and waved over a protocol droid "Could you get me six hover-stretchers?"

The droid went off to complete the task and Dustil headed back into the ship to carry out the other crew members. As he headed in a tall figure in silver armor came out and Juhani stared him down.

Yuthura and Dustil could tell what the pair were doing even though Mandalore's face was hidden. Even though Master Juhani and Mandalore have a general distrust of each other, they are both warriors. They analyze people in minute details. It was a lesson Dustil eagerly learned.

Juhani decided to start it when she walked up to the man and stared right into the T-shaped viewfinder of his helmet.

"You have grown fat" she stated calmly.

Mandalore did something very unbecoming of his position right then. He reached up and removed his helmet. He let out a guffaw of a laugh and his silver eyes blazed.

"Juhani! I see that the Jedi have finally tamed you!"

Instead of getting upset Juhani just grinned and hugged the man in front of her. Dustil and Yuthura's eyes both widened. Cathar are not a very affectionate species and they knew how hard it was for Juhani show affection to anyone other than the select few people she was close to.

Mandalore smiled and gripped the woman tight "It's good to see you too old friend."

With Juhani and Yuthura's help, Dustil and Mandalore unloaded the unconscious bodies of the Exile and his apprentices onto the hover stretchers provided by the protocol droid.

"Dustil did you use the usual probe technique on them?"

"Of course Master! All they need is a little bit of adrenal stimulant and they'll be good as new. Well, I don't know about the Exile though. I didn't touch him. But I think it's really just exhaustion that made him pass out. I mean he did just kill three Sith Lords."

"You're probably right." Juhani observed the six sleeping forms. "You've done very well Dustil. I'm impressed."

"You know..." she continued a sly smile appearing on her face as she walked closer to her apprentice "Yuthura, Mandalore and I can handle it from here. Sources tell me there's someone here waiting for you in your room. She just got here on the last transport."

Dustil's eyes grew as big as planets. "Really?! She's here?"

Juhani smiled warmly and laughed "Go see her. But have your comlink on for when the Council will need to speak to us."

"Yes Master! Thank you Master!" Dustil yelled for he was already half way across the grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Mira's head was pounding. She felt like she had drunk her weight in Corellian ale.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you." an unknown voice called to her. "Those stims are worse than spice, when my Master had to give them to me once I felt like my heart was going to bust."

As Mira opened her eyes all her senses began to flood back to her and she realized she was laying on a thin bed roll on the floor of a prison cell. She peered across the room to see a figure in a grey cloak perched on a chair watching her intently. It was dark so she couldn't make out his face but she could see what he was holding. Her lightsaber.

She tried to reach out with the Force and grab it but was met with considerable resistance. The figure sitting across the room ignited her lightsaber and held it up seemingly examining it.

"My Master has taught me alot about lightsabers, she says that you can tell a person's personality and fighting style by examining their weapon." He turned the hilt aroun in his hands, taking in every detail.

"Very well crafted, almost more of an instrument than a weapon. It's suited for a Sentinel. The curved handle is beautifully done. Much better than when I crafted my first. Do you think you'd be ok with some light? I don't want to hurt your eyes or anything."

"Umm...yeah some light would be nice."

Her voice was hoarse and cracked, it seemed almost unfamiliar to her. How long had she been out for?

The man disengaged her lightsaber and strode over to a wall, turning on the light switch. He walked over and sat cross legged on the floor in front of where Mira lay in her cell and she studied him closely.

He was tall and now after seeing his face Mira could see that he was relatively good lookimg with short brown hair cut very short, a soldier's cut. He was clean shaven and his eyes were very interesting to Mira. They were chocolate brown and had a friendly light to them but there was something stirring underneath, eyes that had grown too old for the rest of him. Eyes that had seen too much.

He reached beneath his robe and pulled out a small silver bottle.

"Water? It'll help I promise."

Normally Mira would be skeptical accepting things from anybody she didn't know whilst in unfamiliar surroundings. But her throat was too sore to argue and she gratefully accepted the small cup the young man pushed through the cell bars.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"You're on Tython. The homeworld of the Jedi Order. More specifically in a cell in the first Jedi Temple ever built."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dustil. Dustil Onasi. I am Padawan to the Jedi Master Juhani."

Mira's eyes widened "I met an Onasi on Telos. Admiral Carth Onasi. He seemed kind of stodgy to me."

Dustil threw his head back in a chuckle. "That would be my father. Yes he is definitely a little stodgy but you can't choose family right?"

Mira nodded and managed to straighten herself into a sitting position.

"I feel like shit."

Dustil looked at his hands and as Mira reached out to the Force she felt guilt coming from him.

"Sorry about having to knock you guys out and all, But trust me it was for the best."

Mira nodded "That remains to be seen. Why did you bring us here? Where's Zane?"

Before Dustil could answer the door opened and a Cathar woman walked through dressed in a simple red tunic, black leggings and black and red boots.

"Master." Dustil greeted nodding his head.

The Cathar smiled and sat down next to her apprentice. Her exotic golden eyes focused on Mira.

"I am Juhani. Jedi Weapon Master and a member of the newly reformed Jedi Council. I am very sorry for the treatment you and your master and his other apprentices received at the hands of Masters Vrook, Kavar and Zez Kai El."

Mira was confused. "Ummm yeah thanks for that. So far you guys seem alright compared to them."

Juhani and Dustil both exchanged looks and laughed.

"This enclave was re established in the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War as a way to reform the Jedi. We are trying our best to keep our traditions but also reconfigure the way we look at the Force. I personally am embarassed of those Masters actions but that does not mean they deserved their fate."

"I see." Mira tried to absorb it all. "Well we could've used your help."

"Don't worry, we were keeping track of you."

There was the confusion again.

"My girlfriend followed you on Nar Shaddaa..." Dustil began.

"Dustil and I took the Jedi Master Atris into custody after your Master defeated her..."

"Master Bastilla Shan was lending her Batttle Meditation to the Republic Fleet on Telos."

"Jedi Knight Yuthura Ban kept watch over you on Dantooine"

Mira couldn't take it anymore. "Ok so if you all were watching us this whole time why didn't you lend us a hand you know? We could've used some help."

"Simple" Juhani answered. "We knew you were traveling with a Sith Lord. We couldn't risk more Jedi being lost to the Sith especially us. Because you see the reason we were all chosen to watch you is a simple one. We are all connected to Revan."

"You are?"

Both the Jedi nodded. "There's something we should show you that I think will help you understand. Has your Master taught you how to meditate?"

Mira had learn meditation techniques from Zane but was never very good at it. Sitting still was not something she enjoyed doing so she was never very good at centering herself.

"I'm...not very good at it honestly."

"That's alright" Juhani said with a kind smile as she and Dustil stood up and she unlocked the cell door. The trio rearranged themselves in cross legged positions on the floor.

"Past the surface there is the Force"

Mira felt herself fall deep into a trance. She opened her eyes and could slmost see through Juhani and Dustil. She remembered meditating with Zane and Visas on the _Ebon Hawk_ and all could she think of was the light that seemed to emanate from her mentor. He was like a softly warm sun. But his aura had a color to it, a seafoam blue.

She peered at the two Jedi across the room from her and was instantly surprised. They seemed so equal in both light and dark, they shone with a beautiful gray light. Waves of blue and red pulsed through them. They were both of the light side of the Force and the dark side. So evenly balanced.

"But how?" she asked them. It wasn't possible was it? You had to be one or the other. Good or bad. You couldn't be both.

"You'll learn" Juhani said simply. "Now let's get you out of this cell. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Dustil eagerly returned to his room after his Master said that she would take Mira to get her injuries checked by the med droid and then get her some food. As he sat down on the simple bunk that was off to one side of the room he relaxed alot more when a pair of blue arms slid their way around his waist.

"Ah you're up." he whispered with a smile. "I came in here to see you earlier when I got in and you were out cold."

The young twi'lek who shared his bed grinned happily at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dusty. It was a long flight from Coruscant and it felt way too nice to be back in your bed."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's alright. What's important is that you're here now. I missed you so much Mission."

Mission snuggled against him. "I missed you too. When the Jedi Council told me that they have something for me to do I couldn't refuse."

"They all know how skilled you are. The great scout Mission Vao!"

Mission laughed along with him. But it was true whether or not she wanted to admit it. At the young age of 19 she was already a legend amongst many. When she had traveled with the crew of the _Ebon Hawk _that included Dustil's father and Master she had earned the Republic's Cross of Glory. Her skills in computer hacking, stealth work, and various other exploits that may be considered illegal by some were unparalleled.

"So now that you're up the Council has asked you to try and see what you can do with HK. Revan really worked him over good before he left."

Mission hopped off the bed and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "We'll see about that. Revan is a damn good slicer but I have plenty of tricks too."


	7. Chapter 7

"That son of a murglak! Bastilla you know I love your husband but he is a total smart ass. He set all these memory matrices to self destruct if anyone tries to tamper with it. He just did it to show off."

Bastilla Shan, now a master of the Jedi Order grinned with amusement at her friend's display.

"But you can fix it right?"

The Twi'lek stood up after being bent over the deactivated assassin droid and pushed up her goggles, flashing Bastilla a devil's grin that made her heart hurt. She really did take after Revan.

"Of course I can. It won't be easy and it'll take a little while but I can definitely unlock his memories. Vaner can you bring me that hydrospanner over there? Yes that one. Thank you!"

Bastilla laughed as her four year old son picked up the tool and brought it to Mission and continued to watch intently as she worked.

"Vaner are you going to be a good boy and help Mission while Mommy goes to the Council meeting?"

"Yes Momma." he said simply not taking his eyes off of HK's inner components.

He was a very serious boy for only being four. He took after his father not only in looks but in a love of tinkering with machinery. Being hopeless with machines herself, Bastilla knew definitely that that was another trait of Revan's manifesting in her son. She missed the love of her life every day that he has been gone but she has been forced to go on for her son's sake.

"Hello Master Shan." Dustil said to her as she walked to the Council room and came upon him sitting outside.

"Dustil please, you were once my husband's apprentice. The titles are unnecasary" she corected with a warm smile.

Dustil Onasi was one of a few former Sith students that Revan had redeemed on Korriban. Included in that number were newly minted Jedi Knights Yuthura Ban and Kel Algwin and Padawans Thalia May, Kah Farwin and Jerec Bek. The progress they all had made was nothing short of remarkable. Especially Dustil. Under the tutelage of Revan and now Juhani, he had faced his demons and grown into a remarkable man and a fine Jedi. Bastilla knew that Carth was very proud to have his son back and see him succeed as a Jedi.

"I'm sorry Bastilla" Dustil said slowly as if her name was a word in a foreign tongue. He smiled back at her.

Bastilla felt Jolee's prescence through the Force, urging her to bring the young man inside.

_Everyone must be ready now._

"Come on in Dustil. The Council's ready to speak with you."

She held the door open and let the young man go in front of her. 

The Council Room was dimly lit and the chairs that the Council members normally sat in had been removed and all the Masters stood up in a half circle with their hoods raised. Bastilla pulled up the hood of her robe and took her place.

Juhani being Dustil's Master stood in the center of the Council Members. She grinned as Dustil walked into the room uncertainly.

"My Padawan, I have watched you blossom from a frightened young child into a man and a fine Jedi. I have taught you everything I know and I believe that the time has come to look upon you not as a student, but as an equal. You have risen so much that I believe the time is right now for the Jedi Order to all look upon you not as Dustil Onasi, the Padawan of Master Juhani, but as Dustil Onasi, Jedi Knight."

Bastilla looked at the young man and saw tears start to roll down his cheeks as his Master spoke.

"Even though the Jedi Order's numbers are few we grow stronger every day. And with Jedi Knights like you Dustil we will soon return to our former place in the galaxy. Please kneel."

Dustil knelt before his Master and the Council members ignited their lightsabers, including Juhani. Juhani brought hers up and with a single wrist flick she cut off the Padawan braid.

Dustil stood up and the Masters all de ignited their weapons and Master and former apprentice looked each other in the eye.

"I am honored to have you known as both a student and a friend. Today we may no longer be Master and Padawan but today we look at each other on the same plane. As two Jedi."

Juhani smiled as she finished and held out her hand to her former apprentice to shake. He beamed proudly and grabbed his mentor and pulled her into a hug that she eagerly returned. The other Council members all applauded.

"You're going to be needing these." Juhani handed him a small bundle a grey fabric. "You may go and change into your new robes because the Council has much to discuss before we brief you."

Dustil couldn't shake the grin from his face and just nodded happily. "Thank you Masters. Thank you so much. I will return shortly." The boy bowed and left.

Juhani smiled as she brought forth the chairs again with the Force.

"Today has been a good day. Come fellow Masters we have much to discuss."

They all sat down and Jolee began.

"Whatever will we do with the Exile's apprentices hmmm? They are all strong in the Force but still need more training. And with the Exile's current state we don't know if he'll wake up."

"Are you volunteering to take an apprentice my old friend?" Bastilla asked with a giggle.

Jolee scoffed. "I'm too old for that stuff and you know kids these days. They never appreciate the wisdom of a man of my years."

"But what if the Exile does wake up?" asked Master Dorak, one of the few Jedi Masters of the Dantooine Council to still be living. "Wouldn't they want to continue their training with their original Master?"

Everyone looked towards Master Caspian. He was a powerful Miraluka Jedi who had forseen the destruction of Katarr and had prevented all the Jedi from being anihilated. Although many had not believed his premonition and gone to Katarr anyway. He had been the one to push for the remaining Jedi to return to their homeworld of Ossus.

"I believe that the Exile has a different path than we. He is a General, every General answers to a higher power and I think we all know that the Exile must follow the same path as Revan."

Bastilla could not hide her sadness from the others at the mention of her husband. But she realized that Master Caspian was right. Revan was more powerful than any of them could imagine, only he could stop the threat that he had perceived in the Unknown Regions. She could not be ridiculous and follow him either. Someone had to be around for Vaner. Her place was here.

"I agree Master" she said quietly. "I also agree with Master Jolee, we can't afford to lose five strong Force sensitives with that much potential. New Masters will have to be chosen for them."

A green Twi'lek named Deesra, who was Master Dorak's former Padawan nodded in agreement. "Masters, I would like to volunteer to instruct the Echani woman, I have spoken to her since she woke up and believe that she has the potential to become the Order's next chronicler."

Everyone nodded in affirmation, agreeing to his request.

"I will continue the training of the Miraluka woman, Visas. I realize now that her mother was a close friend of mine in my days as an apprentice on Katarr. I will teach her well."

Everyone was surprised because Master Caspian rarely took on apprentices. He was a very solitary person who preferred to meditate on his own and study the Force. They were also curious to hear about his connection to the other Miraluka, but they knew him well enough not to press for more information.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in Dustil" Juhani called.

Dustil walked in wearing his new Jedi Knight robes, which suited him well.

"Masters, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Healers asked me to tell you that the Exile is awake."


End file.
